


Break the Seal

by Panlock



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, First Time, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Sasuke has been living as an alpha for his entire adult life thanks to a seal created by Orochimaru. When it breaks in the middle of a mission, Naruto  loses his head.This is a gift fic for my friend, CopperDaily, and written specifically for her based off some kink requests ❤"Sasuke,” the alpha's voice is already deeper as he looks over his friend. This body he’s looking at is not familiar to him. It’s not the same body that met him on the battlefield during the war, or at the Valley of the End. Sure, the scars are the same...but these hips, this scent… Naruto reaches out and palms Sasuke’s tapered waist. His hand cups the entire side, and he imagines gripping this body with both hands from behind. “What...what is this?”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 49
Kudos: 773
Collections: Extraordinary Naruto FanFics, Naruto Wonderland





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CopperDaily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDaily/gifts).



Break the Seal 

Chapter One: Authors note

Rating: Explicit for male/male sexual content between Sasuke and Naruto 

Tags: AOB verse, breeding/impregnation kink, rough sex, loss of virginity, dirty talk, mildly dubious consent, alpha!Naruto, omega!Sasuke

Warnings: meh, its porn. That's your warning. 

This is a gift fic for my new friend I've met through AO3. Honestly, I've been trolling fanfiction boards for YEARS and I've never really made a new friend through here, until CopperDaily reached out. I'm so glad she did! She's a wonderful friend, and a great hype man that helps keep me motivated to update. 

If you're like I was, and just existing on AO3 and not putting yourself out there to make new pals I highly recommend you go for it :) Seriously, getting to know CopperDaily has been the highlight of my fanfic endeavors and I love that bitch. 

So, CopperDaily, I hope you enjoy this smutty oneshot I wrote just for you ❤


	2. Break the Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having issues tagging on my phone, so for now: Alpha!Naruto/Omega!Sasuke; Intersexed!Omegas

XiiX

There had been many things Sasuke was prepared to forsake when he joined Orochimaru at the age of twelve. All he wanted was revenge. He didn’t care about friends, loyalty to his village, love, and he had no hope for the future. So, when he presented a year later, he knew he would need to forsake that, too.

Most people would assume alpha’s have the biological advantage. Sasuke thinks most people are fucking stupid. He’s known too many alpha’s, and they’re all idiots. No, if Sasuke had his way—if he could choose his secondary gender himself—he would have chosen to be a beta. They have calm, level-headed dispositions, and aren’t ruled by a mating cycle that leaves them mindless or weak or both for days at a time. All of the ninja Sasuke most admired were beta’s; Itachi was a beta. Sasuke wasn’t so lucky.

When he presented at thirteen, he went to the Snake Sage and made his case to change his secondary gender by any means necessary. Fortunately, Orochimaru was also unsatisfied with his chosen vessels presentation and agreed to concoct a new seal. There was a compromise, though. Sasuke might have preferred to be a beta, but Orochimaru wanted an alpha’s body…so the boys fledgling omega was sealed and no one was ever the wiser. Apparently, the powerful young Uchiha made a convincing alpha.

He was warned that the seal would not last but that detail hardly seemed important at the time. Sasuke didn’t plan on living a long life.

He remembers the first time he saw Naruto after they both presented, some years after he absconded from the Leaf. The blond didn’t need to say it—he vibrated with the glow of a young, healthy alpha. When their eyes met, right before their short battle began, Naruto looked disappointed.

Years went by, the war ended, and Sasuke lost an arm but he lived. He lived much longer than he thought he would but the seal held. He thought about the thing now and then, wondering when it would give out, but Sasuke figured there was no point in rushing it. He continued to live as an alpha and learned that they were as awful as he always suspected.

He often got assigned to missions with other alphas, who shamelessly talk to him (around him) about the most crude things. The locker room talk is bawdy and disgusting and he knows he made the right choice to seal his omega. He would rather be an alpha than be one of the omega’s these assholes talk about— _she went ass up for me just like that, hugged my knot like a vice, I could smell her pussy as soon as I saw her, I bet that new Jounin would let the whole squad breed him—_ it was awful.

It’s awful now, as he listens to Kiba go on and on. He’s on a mission with Naruto, the dog boy, and Shino. The Aburame is, thankfully, a beta but Kiba is a stereotypical alpha and really likes to run his mouth. It’s made worse because Sasuke has a headache. Though, to be honest, he can’t be sure it’s not Kiba who gave him the headache in the first place. 

“You’re telling me you never mounted Sai?” The Inuzuka asks shamelessly. Sai is one of the few male omegas’ in their cohort, and the young man often got a lot of shit for it. 

“Come on,” Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes. “That’s not cool, man. Sai is our friend.”

Privately, Shino and Sasuke are both relieved Naruto doesn’t seem inclined to humor Kiba’s coarse talk. The Uchiha tries his best to ignore both alpha’s. He just wants to get to their checkpoint and sleep off this headache.

“Yeah, but he’s always talking about dicks and he wears a crop top! I bet he’s a total slut.” Kiba, full of social grace, doesn’t get the hint. “I figured you bent him over at least once."

Sasuke sighs, at his wits end. His headache is traveling down his neck. “Would you be quiet,” the Uchiha snaps. He doesn’t even like Sai himself but Kiba is a pig. 

Kiba doesn't pay Sasuke any mind and keeps talking. “Hey, do you think Sai'd let me fuck him? I’ve never mounted a male omega, before. He’s kinda sexy, all paled skin, dark hair, and shit.” He glances at Sasuke and winces, as if he remembered that Sai and the Uchiha share a resemblance. “Sorry, he’s hot for a male omega, you know?”

Sasuke feels his blood simultaneously boil and freeze. If Kiba knew about Sasuke’s seal, if people knew he wasn’t a natural born alpha, this is what they would think of him.

“Shut the fuck up, Kiba.” Naruto growls and snaps his teeth at the other alpha. He’s not playing around and everyone in their group cowers at the display of hostility. 

Kiba immediately throws his hands up and lowers his head in surrender. “Woa, sorry,” he casts his eyes down, submitting subtly. Even Akamaru, who’s honestly innocent here, whines with his ears flattened on his head.

“Just, lay off already. It’s fucked up.” Naruto huffs and straightens his backpack before continuing his walk. 

Shino and Sasuke exchange surprised looks but say nothing. They’re just happy Kiba stops talking about getting his dick wet. The Uchiha picks up his pace, walking beside Naruto. He’s not looking for company or conversation, he just wants to move faster. 

“Hey, you alright?” The blond asks quietly, trying to have a private conversation. Properly chided, Kiba is walking a few steps behind them and Shino holds up the rear. “You seem kinda pale.” 

Sasuke snorts, “I’m always pale, usuratonkachi.” He doesn’t need the alpha worried about him.

“You smell different, too,” Naruto says bluntly and sniffs the air. “Are you sure you aren’t sick?” He sounds genuinely concerned. 

The Uchiha growls lowly and shoves his friend away, “I’m fine, stop sniffing me. It’s just a headache.” 

Naruto lets himself be pushed away but doesn’t look convinced. “If you say so,” he shrugs and drops it. 

The rest of their journey is uneventful after that and they make it to the checkpoint by nightfall.The mission wasn’t anticipated to be difficult or dangerous. They were hired to track a band of thieves that had been hitting cargo ships in the southern sea. They still had another day and a half journey before they reach the ports, though, and their travel permits only allow them to move during daylight hours. This means they have to take refuge at sanctioned checkpoints but fortunately their accommodations are adequate and Sasuke does not have to share a room with anyone.

_Unfortunately,_ they have to take their meals in a communal dining hall and, worse, Sasuke’s headache has not improved. In fact, he fears he’s coming down with the flu. It feels like Naruto threw him into a mountain side and left him blistered and bruised. Chills sling through his body even though his meal is hot and savory and he's so fatigued all a sudden.

Of course, Naruto notices. “ _Saaasuke,”_ the blond idiot whines when he sees the gaunt look on his friends face. “I know you’re sick!” 

Sasuke scowls, more than a little irritated Naruto can read him so well. The blond might be a blockhead half the time but he’s growing into his alpha-lineage beautifully. Leadership seems second nature to him and he’s charismatic and powerful enough to make others around him notice. Sasuke ignores the fact that—if he weren’t bound by the seal—he would probably be tripping over himself for Naruto’s affection just like every other omega and beta around.

“I’m fine,” he answers in a clipped tone. He doesn’t want anyone else to notice.

Naruto frowns at him. “You look like you’re about to drop dead. Let me walk you back to your room.”

“Leave it,” Sasuke snaps and stands as swiftly as he dares. His vision spots momentarily and he feels nauseous but manages to keep it together. “I’m going to bed. _Don’t_ check on me,” he uses all the alpha authority he can muster in his voice.

From Naruto’s bland expression, it doesn’t appear that it was very effective.

Sasuke returns to his room and staggers about, clumsily changing into his sleep clothes. He ignores the nagging thoughts in the back of his head telling him it's not the flu and crawls into bed. He goes to sleep, hoping that the worst thing he’ll have to wake up to is more of Kiba’s annoying talk. Instead, he wakes in the middle of the night to searing, unbearable pain.

A gushing sensation crawls down his abdomen, burning like fire, and he throws himself out of bed. The pain is so intense he sways on his feet, veering into the nightstand like a drunk. Distantly, he’s aware that he needs to stay quiet. If any of the others come to check on him… Sasuke collapses on the floor, holding his stomach as it spasms and quakes. He grinds his teeth together to keep from screaming as his body violently returns to what it’s supposed to be.

A low whimper rolls out of his mouth when he feels the flesh between his legs rip apart like unspooling thread and the gushing sensation isn’t all inside him anymore. He feels hot, sticky blood dampen around his thighs. He can’t bare to look or stand and instead stays on the floor gasping, waiting for it to be over. The pain had blinded him the first time, when the seal set. All things worth having hurt, though…or that’s what he told himself back then. He’s not really sure what he’s going to get out of this by the time the seal burns out of him but focuses on keeping his mouth shut.

Wave after wave pummel his body and he’s grateful he's alone when the tears start to stream down his face. When it’s over he feels like a newborn calf; weak-limbed, covered in blood, unable to stand, and overwhelmed by this new body. He stays there, too exhausted to think about moving, and passes out. 

XiiiX

The next morning Sasuke wakes and almost forgets what happened. He’s sore, and confused, realizing he’s on the floor of his rented room and bloodied. He scrambles up, and immediately checks over his body—and remembers. 

The seal, it’s gone. He’s no longer the alpha he’s been pretending to be his whole life. He’s an omega. 

The Uchiha drops his gaze, scanning over his own body. He’s wearing blood-soaked pajamas, but otherwise there doesn’t appear to be a noticeable difference. He’s as tall and muscular as he’s always been. He thinks, maybe no one will notice. He can get blockers, be put on suppressants; he can even wear faux alpha cologne and no one will ever have to know. 

He scrambles up, and goes to the small, private bathroom attached to his room. There’s a narrow vanity with a sink and mirror, and in the corner there’s a shower stall. Sasuke stands before the mirror, and contemplates his reflection. He thinks about undressing in front of the vanity, but can’t make himself do it. He needs to wash the blood off him; it’s a miracle no one has come to check on him yet.

He strips with his eyes clenched shut and steps in the shower stall. Tepid water hits his head and Sasuke tips his face up, letting the spray run down. He uses his hand, feeling out what he’s too afraid to look at. 

Sasuke can feel that his once narrow, shapeless hips are now wider. His waist has a noticeable curve under his ribs and flares out around his pelvis. He runs his palm over his lower stomach and sides, mesmerized by the unfamiliar swoop. Logically, he knows this feature is to ensure he can carry children. 

It also means that below his hand—inside his body—are other changes he can’t see. He has ovaries, a womb, and a cervix. 

Sasuke looks down. He can see that the water rushing around his feet is pink, bright with the blood that cost him this body. He can also see his dick, though it looks unfamiliar. It’s not an alpha’s penis, anymore. There’s no knot, and it’s size is a little more modest. Sasuke isn’t surprised to realize he doesn’t really miss it. He never wanted to be an alpha, anyway. 

With an unsteady sigh Sasuke cups his flaccid dick and spreads his legs. His eyes shut again and he slides his hand further back, between his thighs. When his fingertips gently collide with the delicate, fleshy petals of his pussy he jumps. 

Someone just opened and shut the door to his rented room, just on the other side of the bathroom. “Sasuke, are you in there? Hurry up, will yah?” It’s Naruto. 

_Fuck_ , the Uchiha curses and tries not to panic. “Naruto, go away!” He turns off the water and looks for something to cover himself with. He knows Naruto, and there’s a good chance the blond will just—

Naruto opens the bathroom door. “Look, we’re both alphas. It doesn’t matter if you’re in a towel, besides this is important.” He starts talking immediately and maybe it’s the steam from the shower, or the cheap soap interfering with Sasuke's scent, but the blond doesn’t seem to immediately notice anything different about his teammate. 

Sasuke wraps a towel around himself, still standing in the narrow shower. “What is it,” he hisses furiously, but deep down he’s terrified. It’s only a matter of time before Naruto figures it out… 

“I can’t go with you guys for the rest of the mission,” he explains with a slight blush on his tan face. “I know you weren’t feeling so hot yesterday, so I wanted to check on you before you head out.” 

“Wha…” the Uchiha sputters and momentarily forgets about his crisis. For some reason, the idea of continuing this mission without Naruto—being alone with Kiba—sets his teeth on edge. “What happened?"

“Aaah,” the blond chuckles and rubs the back of his head bashfully. “It's sort of embarrassing but my rut came early." 

Sasuke tenses. “What?” 

Naruto shrugs his shoulder. “Weirdest thing, my cycle has always been pretty regular but it hit me last night out of nowhere. I’m going to try to find a rut house or something before it gets too bad.” He doesn’t sound happy about that, but out here—in the middle of a mission—he didn’t have many options. 

“Get out,” Sasuke shouts suddenly and stupidly walks forward, trying to push the blond out of the room. He can’t be alone with an alpha in a rut, _he can’t._

The blond winces, surprised by the sudden hostility. “Hey, what’s the big deal?” 

Sasuke ignores him, and tries again to get him to leave. His mistake, of course, was thinking he could overpower Naruto right now. 

The alpha holds his ground and grabs Sasuke’s good arm by the wrist. “You haven’t even told me if you feel better yet, asshole.” He yanks the Uchiha closer, not at all concerned that the other is in a towel. Afterall, he thinks the person he’s looking at is another alpha. They’ve been undressed around one another countless times, they’ve never been shy before. 

The towel drops and Sasuke wants to die. 

Naruto looks down at the same moment Sasuke closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to see the others reaction. 

“Sasuke,” the alpha's his voice is already deeper. This body he’s looking at is not familiar to him. It’s not the same body that met him on the battlefield during the war, or at the Valley of the End. Sure, the scars are the same...but these hips, this scent… Naruto reaches out and palms Sasuke’s tapered waist. His hand cups the entire side, and he imagines gripping this body with both hands from behind. “What...what is this?” 

The omega is shaking. His new senses are tingling, sparking off uncontrollably around his childhood friend. He _knew_ even as an alpha that Naruto was an impressive, virile specimen but now? As an omega? It makes his knees lock up and he’s not even in heat. “It was a seal,” he explains and shivers when Naruto’s other hand sinks back, and grabs his ass. 

The alpha can’t stop touching. Maybe if he wasn’t in a rut he would be able to keep his hands to himself but as it is his control keeps slipping. His brain is also a little slower, so he doesn’t quiteunderstand what the other is saying. “But, you’re an omega,” he growls and steps closer. 

Sasuke yips when Naruto pulls them together. His naked body is pressed against the alpha and he squirms, feeling the warm, hard lines of Naruto’s chest and his erection burning into his thigh. “Naruto,” he tries to use a steady voice but knows he’s failing miserably. “You need to let me go.” 

The blond growls and rolls his face into Sasuke’s neck. “You smell so good. You smell like fresh rain, and cold mountain air.” His hand on the other’s ass tightens, squeezing the mound between his fingers and lifting his asscheek. His fingers press back and _in,_ skimming the hot, wet seam of Sasuke's pussy from behind. 

“Fuck,” the omega swears and sways. He can _feel_ his newly awakened sex heating up and tingling. He shifts, rubbing his thighs together, and knows he’s getting wet. “Stop, stop Naruto,” he tries to twist away but this body doesn’t want to disobey and when the blond growls again Sasuke goes limp and bares his neck. 

Naruto guides them down, doesn’t even seem to notice the bed a few feet away, and puts Sasuke on his back in the middle of the floor. “How are you an omega?” He demands, now braced over his teammate on all fours. He looks like an animal, caging Sasuke against the floor with wide, hungry eyes and strong arms. 

The omega feels trapped and presses his legs together. “It was a seal. I didn’t...didn’t want to be this way. I did it years ago.” 

Naruto growled again, “Orochimaru.” 

The Uchiha closes his eyes, “yes.” 

“So…” the blond slowly puts it together. “You knew? This whole time, you’ve been....” 

“I’ve been an alpha!” Sasuke shouts, now so full of anger he can hardly see. How dare Naruto accuse him of being dishonest when the blond is affirming everything he always suspected. “As soon as you saw me as an omega you crawled on top of me! Don’t act like I’ve betrayed _you_! You never treated me like this when I was an alpha!” 

“But I wanted to,” Naruto admits quickly, without hesitation. 

The righteous fury washes from Sasuke’s face. “What?”

The alpha arches closer, bringing their bodies together again. “I thought there was something wrong with me,” he explains and drops his hips. The force rocks Sasuke’s legs apart, and Naruto rolls his groin against the omega. “Drove me crazy, I was in love with another alpha. I thought about you, being on top of you and inside you.” 

Heat shoots up Sasuke’s face, “you’re lying.” 

“You know I’m not.” Naruto stares down at the naked, bewildered omega and for a brief moment it looks like his senses have cleared. They both know he’s not lying, that it's not his rut talking. 

But as soon as the moment of clarity arrives it passes, and his eyes narrow hungrily. He leans in and trails his face down, running his nose from Sasuke’s chest to his navel and below. 

The omega squirms on his back as he feels Naruto’s warm breath fall down, past his half-hard dick to the vulnerable slit between his legs. It’s so sensitive, and he can feel the alpha’s lips delicately trace the seam. His voice comes out shakey, “Naruto. What are you doing?"

The alpha moans and grips Sasuke’s thighs, pushing them apart to gets his face snug between them. “You smell so,” he takes in a big inhale, “ _fertile.”_

“No, no,” Sasuke protests weakly and shakes his head. 

But Naruto is too far gone now to listen, and runs his wet tongue between the Uchiha’s swollen lips. The omega’s pussy opens easily, spreading around Naruto’s tongue. The alpha groans, lapping at the velvety chasm and digging his hands into Sasuke’s soft, pale, thighs.

“Oh my god,” the Uchiha’s head rolls on the floor, too weak and overwhelmed to fight it. He can feel the thick, soft appendage slide inside him and lick him open. It makes his face burn and his dick swell. He’s never felt anything like this, and the way his body lights up for it is humiliating. “Naruto,” he sighs and groans, fighting tears. 

The alpha growls again, mouth still working on the omega’s pussy. He doesn’t seem interested in moving, and stays braced over his teammate. He rocks his jaw forward and back, fucking the tight, virginal hole with his tongue until he feels the omega start to quiver. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sasuke shouts, almost panicked. His orgasm is coiling in his lower abdomen, tingling like he needs to piss and it's _nothing_ like what his alpha body used to experience. That fleeting, intense but short spark of pleasure pales in comparison to this rising, full bodied wave that starts low but blossoms everywhere. His legs shake, and he can feel the swollen passage between his legs quiver and clench as he rolls up on the alpha’s face.

Naruto groans, pleased at the response he’s getting from his partner and lashes his tongue again and again. He can hardly hear through Sasuke’s thighs that are clamped around his head. When the omega finally sighs and sags back on the floor, legs sprawled out, Naruto pulls back enough to look over his work. 

Sasuke is panting, sweaty, and flushed. His mouth is parted, and there’s an indigent blush under his eyes. He looks debauched and used, and yet still so pure like a piece of white paper that no one’s ever drawn lines on. 

The alpha realizes that it’s true. If Sasuke had this body sealed away for years, no one has touched him. No one’s had the omega, no one’s been inside him or marked him. The Uchiha is a ripe, sweet virgin ready for Naruto to fuck. 

The alpha leans over Sasuke again, looking into his eyes when he traces two fingers over the omega's swollen, glossy cunt. “You were made for me,” he slips one finger up and watches the euphoric wince drawn over the omega’s pale face. “You’re mine, Sasuke.” He adds another finger and Sasuke moans. “I won’t let you keep us apart anymore.” He pumps the fingers in and out slowly, savoring the hot, slick grip around him. “I’m going to fuck your pretty, new pussy over and over. I’m going to take you on this floor until you're knocked up and carrying my pups.” 

The omega takes in a startled gasp, but before he can protest anything that was just declared Naruto is roughly pulling him up and putting Sasuke on his hands and knees. His body bends immediately, like he knew what Naruto wanted without having to ask. He curves his spine, presenting his backside, and doesn’t have to wait long before the alpha is on him again. 

Naruto doesn’t even take off his clothes, just pulls out his cock and lines it up. Once his rut ebs away the alpha will surely feel remorse with how he impatiently took his virginal mate, but right now Naruto is hardly in control. He doesn’t think about making sure Sasuke is loose enough to take his alpha cock or his knot. He doesn’t think about how this will probably hurt, that his dick is going to tear through Sasuke's delicate, fresh hymen and that Sasuke has no idea what to expect. All he thinks about is _fucking_ and that’s what he does. 

Sasuke screams when the alpha shoves inside him without warning. He can feel the fat, bulbous head stretch his narrow pussy and force _in,_ so deep it makes him choke. Then the alpha is cocking his hips back, dragging his shaft out and back in so fast he can’t breath. “ _Nar-u-to! Ah, ah, ah, f-uck!”_ He can only manage one syllable at a time as the alpha plows into him, clapping their bodies together and forcing his new, little pussy to take every thick inch. 

“I’m going to ruin you,” the blond says through clenched teeth. He’s gripping Sasuke's waist and pulling the omega against him, smashing Sasuke’s pale ass against his pelvis again and again. “I’m going to break in this tight little hole until its only good for me, no one else will ever have you.” 

Sasuke folds at the waist, face collapsing on the floor while Naruto holds him up from behind. He can’t catch his breath as he drags his nails down the wood flooring and moans. All he can do is spread his legs and _take it._

Naruto growls and snaps his teeth. He pulls the omega's cheeks apart, watching his swollen alpha cock force through the wet, pink mouth of Sasuke's virginal pussy. "Mine," he snarls and feels the impossibly tight channel quiver and gush. "You were always mine, fucking knew it." 

Sasuke chokes and sobs, mouth hanging open on a never ending moan as Naruto _owns him._ Everything is so intense, wet and hot and fast. It hurts but he doesn’t care. He just wants more, wants to feel Naruto’s cock in him so deep he can taste it. " _Fuck me, alpha."_ He throws his ass back, meeting the blondes thrusts. 

Naruto snarls and lifts one leg to get his foot on the ground. The added leverage gives him more strength and he rams his cock in Sasuke so hard the omega cries out. “Take it, baby, that’s it, let me hear you scream for my cock.” He grips Sasuke’s shoulder and jerks his hips as hard as he can in short, deep, strokes that slap his balls against the omega.

Sasuke gasps and twists his hips. Each time the alpha bottoms out heat shoots up Sasuke’s face and he moans, " _ah—ah—ah!"_ Naruto’s hitting something deep inside him, a sensitive, curved barrier that feels solid but quivers and ripples with each blunt, rough assault. _“Alpha,”_ Sasuke whimpers helplessly and drools on the floor. Naruto hits it again, and again and again— it feels like the alpha is going to _break through._

“Feel that, omega?” Naruto groans over Sasuke’s neck. He’s still shoving his cock through the tight, perfect clench of the Uchiha’s pussy. He makes sure every collision drives his cockhead deep, fucking into that sensitive barrier, and making his omega mewl. “It’s your cervix. I’m in you so deep I’m fucking the very back of your pussy.” 

Sasuke moans and feels his cunt shudder and gush around Naruto’s prick. He can't help but imagine it—the alpha's shaft plowing through him so deep the spongey head of Naruto's cock kisses his tender, swollen cervix. 

“You really were made for me, this is proof. Your hot little pussy is just deep enough to take all of me, hugging me so fucking tight.” He can feel it, too, his cockhead smashing into the deepest part of Sasuke. He can feel the soft, inner channel _shudder and give_ against is alpha dick. He slides his hand under the omega’s stomach, petting and groping everything he can reach as he fucks Sasuke like a bitch in heat. “You were made for taking my dick, and milking my knot, and for barring my pups.” 

The Uchiha stutters out another moan at the thought. Naruto is in a rut. He’s not going to stop until he’s sure Sasuke is pregnant. It could be hours; it could be all day. He’ll be taken over and over, fucked open and dripping Naruto’s come before this is over. 

“Gonna pump you full of my load so many times, breed your tight pussy again and again, make sure you’re carrying my seed by the time I’m done with you.” He runs his hands over the omega’s newly defined hips, palms gliding over the deep flare. He imagines what Sasuke will look like heavy with his children, round and marked forever as his. “Fucking made for it, and I’m going to put a whole litter in your cunt. Everyone’s going to know you're mine, that I fucked you, and tore up this perfect, new pussy.” He slams his hips in faster, feeling his knot swell up and start to catch on the sensitive, swollen mouth of Sasuke’s cunt. 

“Oh, _god,”_ Sasuke groans into the floor and helplessly rolls his hips back. He wants it, _goddamn it_ , he wants it. “Fuck, _yes,_ more! Give it to me, alpha! Breed my pussy! Fucking come in me!” 

“You want my fat knot, baby? My pups?” He’s snarling through clamped teeth as he shoves through the clenching, hot chasm between the omega’s legs. 

_“Yes,”_ he shouts and feels his body quake and shiver. That deep, burning pleasure is washing up from his cunt and spreading out through his thighs and up his ass and across his back. He’s close, he’s going to come on Naruto’s swollen, throbbing cock, begging for his pups. “Breed me, alpha!” 

Naruto’s howls and snaps his hips two more times before his cock throbs, swelling wider and pushing even deeper as he comes and fucks _through_ the abused wall of Sasuke’s virginal cervix. His load sprays it, gushing out and painting the sensitive inner walls of the omega. They both snarl and growl, connected as deep as possible and gasping through their orgasm. 

Sasuke’s vision whites out as he feels the alpha’s knot lock them together and dump come deep inside his pussy, filling it to the brim and making his womb shudder and expand. “ _Oh, fuck,_ Naruto—" His cunt pulses, hugging the thick alpha cock inside him as his orgasm slings through his body. 

The alpha groans and rocks his hips gently, unable to move much now that they're knotted together but unable to give up the slick, hot friction on his cock. He purrs, savoring the body under him until the last waves of his orgasm settle and his cock stops shooting inside Sasuke’s pussy. Then, like a true alpha, he sighs and nearly collapses on top of the other. 

The omega groans, too weak to mount a proper protest. He can feel the alpha’s dick buried, snug inside him. Naruto’s massive cock isn’t punching against his battered cervix anymore, but everything between his legs is tender and sore nonetheless. “Naruto,” he finally sighed and throws an elbow back. The alpha had dropped to the floor behind him, spooning against his backside. 

“Hn,” the blond snorts awake and immediately goes to the man wrapped in his arms. “Wassit?” 

Sasuke scowls at the blond looking down at him from over his shoulder. He doesn’t have it in him to be truly pissed, and that’s telling in itself. He...loves this idiot, and doesn’t regret anything that happened, but he’s not sure how Naruto feels about it. The alpha is in a rut, after all. He may not be as keen on mating with his crazy, once-homicidal-best friend now that he’s gotten off. “Did you mean it,” he asks, finally. 

“Which part?” Naruto asks dumbly. Then, before Sasuke can clarify, he adds— "Actually, nevermind. The answer is yes,” he declares and snuggles back down, apparently ready to go back to sleep until he can fuck the omega again. 

“What,” the Uchiha squawks. “You don’t even know what I was talking about!” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Naruto yawns and tugs the other closer. “I meant everything I said. I love you, I always have. You’re mine, and I want everyone to know.” His hand slips down, cupping Sasuke’s slightly swollen stomach. “And I’m gonna fuck you till I get you knocked up, then I’m gonna fuck you one more time just cause I can.” His still hard cock twitches inside the omega, indicating just how eager he is for round two. 

Sasuke shivers, but doesn’t complain further. He settles down, his ass nestled against the alpha behind him, and says good riddance to the seal. 

XiiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna scream at me  
> Twitter @panlockk  
> Tumblr panlock


End file.
